Kylo Tickles Rey
by SabineWrenFan17
Summary: Rey is captured by Kylo Ren and the First Order and tickled tortured untill she reveals information. Will it happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 - It Begins

Hey Everyone, this is my second fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. The story takes place during the Force Awakens. The two main characters are Kylo Ren and Rey. Minor character is General Hux.

Enjoy and untill next time my Jedi and Sith friends, May the Force be with You always.

Rey was force frezzed by Kylo Ren and fainted and she was taken prisoner by Kylo. Kylo took her to Starkiller Base where she will be interrgoated. They would use a new form of torture for the First Order.

Rey woke up as Kylo entered the room. She would be restrained properly later, Kylo thought. But he had some rope and used to tie her hands behind her back and tied her feet up as well. He said to her "Comfortable? Cause this will be a long ride for you." He used his fingers and brush her feet a bit. "Question, are you Ticklish" "What I'm not tickl--!" but before Rey could finish Kylo furiosly tickled her feet. "Hahahahaa Stophahait! I'll never tell you anything" Kylo didn't care, he kept tickling her moving from her feet to her hips and belly. "Stophahait! I'm really hahahaha ticklish!" However, this made Kylo tickle her more and more. Kylo kept tickling Rey's feet, hips, and belly for twenty-five minutes before General Hux entered. "How is the interragation going?" Hux asked. "Slowly, she's yet to confined anything but I think she will soon" Ren Said. "Very well, continue then" Hux added.

So it was, after just a few short minutes, Kylo started tickling Rey again. Her feet seemed to be the most ticklish spot so Kylo tickled her there the most. Rey ket laughing and laughing untill Ren felt it was time to apply something else. What will Ren apply to Rey's tickle torture?

Find out in Chapter 2

So Guys, A cliffhanger to start. A second chapter is planned. Hopefully, you enjoyed Chapter 1.

Thank You and May the Force be with You.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Real Torture Begins

Hey guys, so the long awaited second chapter of this series is here. I saw that people actually liked this story and wanted it to contuine so I thought it would be good to do a second chapter so lets begin. I will be seeing Star Wars The Last Jedi this Saturday, January 13th for my birthday. Also, positive comments I've gotten have kept this series going so I appericate the support.

Kylo stopped after another ten minutes of tickling. "Just so you know scavenger, I will let nothing stand in my way." Kylo Ren said. "You know, I've heard of a idea, to bring together a group of remarkble people, to see if they could become something mo--" Rey said before being grabbed and restrained to a X-frame table. "What do you think you are doing?" Rey asked. "Restraining you, isn't that what it looks like?" Ren asked but he didn't give Rey enough time to answer. Then, he began restraning her. Hands and feet were bounded tightly. Her toes were pulled apart which Rey wasn't a big fan of. "You were saying?" Kylo asked. "Yes, to see if they could become something more, so that when the galaxy needed us we could fight the battles that they nev--" Rey said before being tape gagged by Kylo. He put three pieces of tape on her mouth. "Since you are very loud without tape, I thought three pieces would keep you extra quiet." Ren said to Rey. "Hmmph! (You Monster!)" Rey tried to say but her tape gag prevented her from doing so. "FOTKD (First Order Tickle Droid) 1, 2, and 3, come in." Ren ordered. All three droids came in and surrounded Rey. "These droids are specifically designed to be entertainment, for me of course, not you scavenger scum." Ren said.

"Kylo Ren." General Hux said. "Yes, general what is it?" Ren asked. "The Supreme Leader wants you to make contact with him." Hux said. "Very well, I shall be there in a moment." "I'll have it prepared for you." Hux said as he left the prison cell. "I'll be back later." Ren said. Rey thought that meant no tickling while he was gone. "Droids, activate feather mode." Ren ordered. There would be tickling for Rey while Ren was gone. "Have fun." Ren said. Rey tried to break free of her bounds before the droids started their attack but she was bound too tightly. "At least I'm wearing underwear" Rey said to herself.

Chapter 2 is done. Chapter 3 is coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tickled to Death

Chapter 3 of Kylo Tickles Rey has arrived. A lot more chapters for all my fanfics should be coming within the next 1-2 weeks so keep a look out but lets begin with this chapter.

As Kylo Ren left to speak with Supreme Leader Snoke, the three droids surronded Rey and kept circling around her. Rey wondered why they were doing that. Little did she know, the droids were checking for senstivity so they know where Rey is most ticklish. The droids all stopped in front of Rey. The feathers got closer and closer to Rey. She tried to break free but she was bounded way too tight.

Rey then started to laugh as all three droids started to tickle her feet. It wasn't a very loud laugh because of her gag. Then, two of the droids moved and tickled her stomach. "Hmmph, Hmmph! (Sthahahahap It, I am reheheheheally tickhahahalish)" Rey felt like this one of the worst forms of torture that has ever happened to her. All the droids came back and started to tickle in between her toes. That seemed to be her most ticklish spot. Her toes were pulled apart when Kylo restrained her on the X frame table. That is the only place the droids tickled for ten whole minutes which made Rey go insane. Suddenly, her bladder felt heavy. "Please don't pee myself." Rey said to herself. The droids tickled in between her toes which made her bladder heavier and heavier. Rey knew that at any moment, she could pee herself. "Droids, stop the tickling." A voice commanded. Rey knew who it was.

Who owns this voice? Find out in Chapter 4 of Kylo Tickles Rey.


	4. Chapter 4 - Phasma Enters

Hey guys, there is an Avengers Infinity War trailer reference in Chapter 2 of this story. Lets see if you can figure out what it is. Without futher a do, lets start Chapter 4. I forgot to mention every chapter of this story takes during The Force Awakens. The finale chapter will include one new character from The Last Jedi. Captain Phasma is in today's chapter.

"Droids, stop the tickling." A voice commanded. Rey knew who it was but it wasn't Kylo Ren. It was Captain Phasma. "So good to have you here, scavenger." Phasma said to Rey. Rey tried to speak but her three piece tap gag prevented her from speaking. Phasma knew this, so she didn't expect a answer back. "I see Kylo Ren has restrained you well but I have a different kind of bondage for you." Phasma said. Rey didn't like the sound of that. Phasma unrestrained her from her current position and she held on to her. "FN-2003 and FN-2000, please bring it the flat table." Phasma ordered. "Yes, captain." The troopers said. They brought the table in, sat it down, and then they left. "Now, its my turn to tickle torture you." Phasma said. Phasma hogtied Rey on the table. The same gag was still on her of course. Then, she used the strongest kind of rope she had to bound Rey's body, including her stomach, to the table so that she couldn't move. Its not looking very god for Rey. Will she escape?" Find out in Chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5 - Rey is Enduring

Hey Guys, so I just wanted to let you know there will be a sequel to this fanfic series. So, lets get started with Chapter 5.

"I've never did have a chance to test these droids myself." Phasma said. "Droids, set to vibrating finger mode with feathers." Phasma ordered the droids. Rey didn't like the sound of that at all. 'I'll definetly pee myself now.' Rey thought. "Droids, begin the tickling." Phasma ordered. With that, the droids began. One of the droids used the virbrating fingers on Rey's feet why the other two went under the table and using the hole that was under it, the other two droids torture Rey's stomach. This continued for five minutes. Rey's bladder was starting to feel heavy again. Then, all the droids went and tickled Rey's feet. They tickled inbetween the toes with the vibrating fingers and they tickle the other parts of the feet with the feathers. Rey laughed and laughed and laughed. The continued to torture her feet for another twenty minutes. Rey's bladder felt very heavy at this point. Rey felt like her bladder could burst at any moment now.

Then, the droids tried the virbrating fingers on Rey's armpits, which she was very ticklish there also. They tickled her armpits for ten minutes. As the droids finished with the armpits and moved back to the stomach and feet, Kylo Ren entered. "How much information did you get, Captain?" Ren asked. "None, I'm afraid, she seems to be enduring this." Phasma said. "Then, we will have to try harder then." Ren said

Chapter 5 is over, see you next time. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6 - TK Going from Bad to Worst

Hello everybody, I am back for Chapter 6 of Kylo Tickles Rey. Today, January 13th, 2018, is my birthday and I'm going to see The Last Jedi today at 3:45PM CST. So, I'm going to write fanfiction chapters until its time to go so be on the lookout. Lets get started.

"Droids, stop." Kylo Ren ordered. "I don't mean to be rude but how much harder do we have to try?" Phasma asked Ren. "Much, much harder Captain." Kylo said. "How do you plan to make harder for her?" Phasma asked. "By in addition using FOTKD 1, 2, and 3, we will use FOTKD 4, 5, 6, and 7." Ren said. "I do like the sound of that." Phasma said. Rey, on the other hand, did not like the sound of that at all. Rey tried and tried to break free of her bondage but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. "All droids, switch to electric toothbrushes and feathers." Kylo Ren commanded. That was bad news for Rey. She would probably pee herself now. She wants to escape badly but her hogtie bondage was just too tight for her to break free. "Just in case you've learned, every bit of your bondage has Force Cages in them, which nullifies your connection with the Force." Kylo Ren said. Rey knew that was probably a bad thing so she tried to get free again before it started but couldn't. "Droids, begin." Ren ordered and after that, it began.

May The Force be with You and have a great day.


	7. Chapter 7 - TK to Happen All Night Long

Hey Guys, I've decided that series is going to probably stop after next chapter but don't worry, a sequel to this series is planned. Lets get started with Chapter 7

"You made a good choice, to do the electric toothbrushes and feathers." Phasma said to Kylo Ren. "We've only used tickle torture a few times before but the electric toothbrushes and feathers seemed to be effective on every past victim." Ren said. "Do you think it will work on her?" Phasma asked. "I do think it will work, Captain." Ren said. "Droids, begin." Ren ordered and after that, it began. All seven droids tickle in between Rey's toes with the toothbrushes and they used the feathers to tickle the soles of Rey's feet which Rey didn't like at all. Rey laughed like crazy. They tickled there for at least twenty minutes straight which Rey didn't like. Then, they used the toothbrushes and feathers on her stomach, which made her go even more crazy. Her bladder was feeling very heavy after a half-hour of that. Then, General Hux came in. "Yes, general what is it?" Kylo asked. "The Supreme Leader requests you to stop the torture for the night and resume it tomorrow morning." Hux said. "Very well, thank you General." Ren said as Hux left. "Should we untie her or leave her as is?" Phasma asked Ren. "I think leaving her tightly bound and gagged would make it some form of torture for her throughout the night." Ren said. Rey figured how to talk better with three pieces of tape on her mouth as she shouted though it was still hard to tell a little bit "I will never tell any of you anything." "FOTKD 5 activate cloth gag with tape." Ren ordered. As the droid removed the three pieces of tape, Rey tried to break free as she was being gagged again but her hogtie bondage was way too tight. The droid then cloth gagged her and put seven pieces of tape on the cloth gag to make her very quiet. "Hope your comfortable because your going to stay in the hogtie position all night." Ren said as he and Phasma left the cell. Rey wasn't comfortable at all, as she couldn't break free at all. "Droids, continue the tickle torture." Ren whispered. "Won't it be too loud for everyone else?" Phasma asked. "I had the room sound proofed before the torture even started." Ren said. "Smart idea." Phasma said.

The droids reenetered the cell, which didn't make Rey happy at all. As the droids came in quick, they activated their electric toothbrushes and vibrating figers. Four of the droids torture her stomach again while the other three tortured her feet. Rey's bladder got heavier and heavier as the torture continued on and on. Then, all the droids went back and torture her feet. Rey just couldn't stop laughing. Her bladder felt heavier and heavier. Rey knew if they found her third most ticklish spot, her armpits, she would pee herself, for sure. Three of the droids moved from her feet to her second most ticklish spot, her stomach, while three of the droids moved to her armpits, which is exactly what Rey wanted not to happen. As her three most ticklish spots were being tickled all at once, she felt her bladder getting super heavy and then it burst. Rey had peed herself. She was thinking about how it could happen several times tomorrow.

Chapter 7 is now over. See you next time.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Finale

Hey Guys, welcome to the finale chapter for the Kylo Tickles Rey fanfic series. A sequel to this series is planned so don't worry. Lets begin with the finale chapter for Kylo Tickles Rey.

The droids ran out of charge a hour ago. That whole hour, Rey tried to break out of her hogtie bondage but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. Then, Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma entered the cell. "It seems the droids have lost their charge." Captain Phasma said to Kylo Ren. "No matter, we will simply recharge them." Ren said. "How long will that take?" Phasma asked. "Twenty minutes." Ren said. "Are we just going to leave her to struggle while they recharge?" Phasma asked. "I got a better idea, Captain." Ren said. This didn't make Rey feel very good. Kylo Ren taped some of the elctric toothbrushes to Rey's most ticklish spots and turned them all on using the force. "See you in twenty minutes." Kylo said to Rey. Rey felt like she was being tickled by a thousand feathers. Rey tried to focus and break free but she was being tickled way too much. If Rey didn't have tape on her mouth, her laughter would be very loud. She tried to wiggle out but she was bounded way too tight. Rey didn't like that her most ticklish spots were getting tickled all at once.

Just then, Ren and Phasma reentered the cell. "Turns out these droid charged faster than I thought." Ren said. "Should we stop the toothbrushes?" Phasma asked. "No, captain, the droids and the toothbrushes should make her break very quickly." Ren said. Rey didn't like that idea at all. "Droids, split up and tickle where the toothbrushes are taped." Ren commanded. With the droids and the toothbrushes tickling her most ticklish spots, Rey couldn't stand it. Just then, Rose Tico came in. "Rey." Rose said. Then, Rey suddenly woke up. "Its ok Rey, it was just a dream." Rose said. "Was I talking in my sleep again as well?" Rey asked. "Yes, you were." Rose said. "I've never known what it is like to be bound and tickled." Rose said. "You and Me both." Rey said. "Should we do it?" Rose asked. "Yes." Rey said.

The Kylo Tickles Rey series is over. The sequel is about Rose and Rey tieing each other up and tickling each other so yeah see you then.


End file.
